


Blanket Privileges

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Banter, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, OT3, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: Cerise Ryder is a bit of a blanket theif. Luckily, Evfra and Tiran know how to handle that. Basically PWP.





	Blanket Privileges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeigePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeigePhoenix/gifts).



Evfra rolled around in a groggy haze. He grumbled as he reached for the fluffy comforter that was usually draped over all three occupants of Cerise’s bed. He looked over at the blonde human who had managed to roll herself up in his allotment of covers rather tightly.

He sat up and looked over to see that Tiran appeared to be dealing with the same predicament. They looked at each other and and Tiran shook his head. “I wouldn’t try to get them back. She nearly clawed my arm off when I tried. I know turian hide is tough, but in her sleep she’s...vicious.” 

“Not just in her sleep,” Evfra said with a scoff. 

In the exact center of the bed was a small human woman completely wrapped up in all of the blankets. She had a rather serene look on her face as she obliviously slept through her two lovers’ conundrum. In that state she didn’t look like the tough woman who had withstood all the punishment the Andromeda galaxy had put her through. Neither Tiran nor Evfra was particularly keen on waking her. They were both glad that she was managing to get some decent sleep. Also past experiences had led them both to be more than a little wary of waking her up. Cerise was absolutely not a morning person.

“What time is it?” Evfra was grumbling and Tiran could tell he was weighing his options when it came to rousing Cerise just enough to reclaim a small corner of blanket. 

“Too early to get up, that’s for sure,” Tiran replied. “Maybe we if we just each grabbed our blankets back from her really quickly at the same time, she won’t notice.” He was getting cold and he was wondering what strategy would do the least damage.

“Whatever gets us back to sleep the quickest,” Evfra said in a testy voice. He definitely needed more sleep and being graceful wasn’t his forté even on a good day.

“Ughhh, what are you guys talking about that’s so important that it can’t be done after we’ve all slept a few more hours and had some fucking coffee.” Cerise whined the words into her pillow as she placed it over her head to cover her ears.

Tiran and Evfra both knew this was their chance. They each gripped the comforter and pulled it back towards their respective directions as Cerise let out a disapproving sound. “You guys are the worst,” she mumbled as she sulked under her pillow. She wasn’t thrilled to be taken from her perfect blanket burrito. 

“That’s not what you said a few hours before we went to bed,” Evfra said under his breath.

Tiran’s laughter mixed with his subvocals and resonated throughout the room. He loved that Evfra’s sarcasm was drier than the sands of Elaaden. It always seemed to catch him off guard too. 

“Just because you guys are good in bed doesn’t mean I won’t be grumpy when you wake me up and steal my blankets.” She was sulking and managed to bury her face even deeper into the mattress. 

Tiran rolled her onto her side until her body was flush with his. She didn’t respond verbally but the way she seemed to melt into his embrace showed him that she couldn’t possibly have been as angry as she was pretending to be. 

Evfra saw her naked body wrapped in the turian’s arms and saw an opportunity to make up for rousing her so abruptly. He first trailed a single finger over Tiran’s arm and immediately the turian tightened his grip on the small human. Then he allowed his hands to tease their way down Cerise’s body. They first wrapped themselves all too gently around her breasts before sliding their way down her hips. 

Angling her body so it was resting slightly atop his, Tiran’s talons began to trace small circles into her soft flesh. Cerise’s breathing grew more labored as she tried to hold back just how good it felt to have each set of alien hands lavishing her with attention. She reached up to pull Evfra down into a deep kiss. He reciprocated while allowing one of his hands to move to the grooves in Tiran’s thigh plates. Tiran pulled Evfra away from Cerise for just a moment to kiss him, before pushing Cerise off of him and kissing her roughly. 

Cerise moaned as Evfra’s fingers dipped between her legs. Two fingers slid into her and she gasped. Tiran muffled her cries with another forceful kiss. His hands teased her breasts, squeezing them firmly before allowing a single talon to encircle her nipple. Evfra pressed his fingers against her g-spot and stroked it applying just enough pressure to get a response. She arched her back towards him but Evfra decided not to give her the release she was so desperate for. He offered his slick fingers to Tiran who licked them hungrily. 

Pulling her on top of him face to face, Tiran decided to pick up where Evfra left off. He thrust his aching cock inside of her and she cried out for him to keep going. She loved the way he filled her, and the way his alien body felt more and more familiar every time they were together. She looked over at Evfra who gave her an approving smirk as he began pleasuring himself to the alluring site in front of him. 

He loved watching Cerise’s face as each breath and each motion drew her closer to orgasm. The sight of the turian’s plates flexing in time with his movements only served to arouse him further. Suddenly Cerise’s voice cracked through the air like thunder as the rolling swell of sensations washed over her. Tiran’s rhythm only subsided when her voice did and he turned to Evfra. “Your turn?” 

Evfra shoved Tiran aside with a kiss as he grabbed ahold of Cerise. He straddled her body, poised just above her opening before deciding that she deserved just a bit more teasing before he’d take her. He draped himself across her body and rested his head between Tiran’s thighs. He took thick blue appendage into his mouth and began to suck on it slowly. 

Tiran groaned in pleasure and Cerise whimpered. Her body was craving more but the sight of Evfra pleasuring Tiran was more than enough to satisfy her for now. Evfra licked and sucked and hummed as he moved his mouth up and down the length of Tiran’s swollen cock. He could barely hold back as he felt the tension building within him. He closed his eyes and his subvocals thrummed a low pulsing sound until at least he couldn’t stop himself. He grabbed at the back of Evfra’s neck as he came, guiding him the rest of the way. “Fuck that feels so damn good,” he hissed as he came. 

Evfra drank in every last drop of Tiran’s cum, licking his lips as he did so. Tiran looked up at him though half hooded eyes and his mandibles twitched as the final moments of his orgasm waned. He watched as Evfra turned his attentions back to Cerise, who seemed incredibly appreciative of what she’d just witnessed.

Pinning her arms to the bed, Evfra entered her roughly and then pulled her on top of him. He gripped her ass as hard as he could as she rode him, her nails digging into his chest as she held onto him for purchase. He lifted his hips to meet hers with every motion and soon she felt herself close to climax all over again. Tiran reached up to toy with one of her breasts as she continued fucking Evfra as hard as she could. She felt herself getting close as she bared down on him, squeezing his cock as she came. 

The slight change in sensation was enough to send him over the edge too, and Evfra squeezed her ass as he felt himself release into her. The two of them cried out as their simultaneous orgasms wracked their bodies with pulsing sensations. 

They all seemed to melt together into a heap on the bed and Cerise snuggled into her two lovers’ arms. “I forgive you guys for waking me up now,” she whispered sleepily as she pulled the covered up over the heap of bodies basking in the concurrent afterglow.

“Looks like we got our blanket privileges back,” Tiran said in a snarky tone.

Evfra merely grumbled a non-answer and Cerise just nodded in agreement.


End file.
